Rest In Peace, Grandpa!
by Audrey Belle
Summary: <html><head></head>"...Aku memang sedih, tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya penderitaannya berakhir."-Dad</html>


_Audrey Belle Present..._

**Rest In Peace, Grandpa!**

Ayah mengetuk pintu kamarku keras-keras. Aku memang sengaja mengunci pintu kamarku saat tidur. Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkanku dari tidur adalah dengan menggedor pintu kamarku. Mau tidak mau, aku membuka mataku yang rasanya masih lengket, kemudian menguap sedikit, lalu barulah aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Claire, aku dan ibumu akan pergi ke rumah kakek sebentar lagi. Ia sakit," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-lakiku berangkat ke rumah kakek. Kami tidak memiliki mobil pribadi, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka karena mereka hanya menggunakan sepeda motor menuju ke sana. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum aku menutup pintu rumah.

Karena hari ini adalah libur, jadi setelah mandi aku hanya melakukan rutinitas hari liburku, yaitu menonton televisi sambil memakan cemilan. Itulah sebabnya, setiap musim liburan berat badanku selalu naik sekitar 7 kilogram.

Acara televisi pagi ini sungguh membosankan, hingga akhirnya membuatku tertidur pulas.

Sekitar pukul 11, aku akhirnya terbangun. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin memeriksa ponselku. Siapa tahu si dia mengirimiku pesan singkat, siapa tahu... Kemudian, aku beranjak dari tempatku tadi, lalu berjalan menuju lemari es. Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas lemari es itu.

Ternyata benar, ada pesan masuk tetapi bukan dari orang yang kuharapkan, melainkan dari ayah. Pesan itu sampai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tumben sekali ayah mengirimiku pesan saat pergi, paling-paling ia hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang terlambat.

**_Claire sayang, kakekmu baru saja meninggal dunia. Mungkin aku akan pulang nanti sore. Besok kakekmu akan dimakamkan, jadi kau akan ikut ke rumah kakek besok_****.**

Setelah aku membaca pesan itu, bibirku bergetar, air mataku sudah menggenang. Kakek sudah meninggal. Aku langsung meletakkan ponselku lalu berlari menuju kamarku dan menangis di dalamnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya sosok kakek dalam hidupku. Ayah dari ibuku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir, jadi aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengenal satu kakek dalam hidupku. Dan dialah kakek yang baru saja meninggal.

Kakek memang menderita penyakit gula sejak lama. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus kering, rambutnya tipis, dan ia adalah sosok pekerja keras. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan kiriman uang dari anak-anaknya, ia tetap berusaha bekerja dengan menjual es batu di rumahnya. Selain itu, ia masih aktif untuk pergi ke gereja. Ia suka sekali memelihara burung di rumahnya, banyak sekali jenis burung di sana. Ia juga seorang perokok, aku selalu duduk jauh-jauh darinya saat ia merokok karena aku tidak tahan asapnya. Ia juga yang memberi nama cucu-cucunya, kecuali aku dan adikku.

Saat adik laki-lakiku merasa bosan, ia yang menghibur adikku. Ia menyalakan korek apinya dan membiarkan adikku meniup api itu. Adikku senang melakukan itu. Ia benar-benar kakek yang baik.

Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan kakek. Aku bahkan jarang mengobrol dengannya saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Paling-paling aku datang untuk menjabat tangannya dan berkata "Halo, Kek," lalu ia menanyakan kehidupanku di sekolah dan ayah akan menjawabnya untukku, kemudian aku duduk di dekat nenek lalu memainkan ponselku. Tidak ada hal menarik yang kami bicarakan.

Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat ia tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki kakek lagi.

Esoknya, aku datang ke rumah kakek. Dengan menahan air mataku, aku melihat ke dalam peti mati kakek. Di sana kakek terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, kemeja biru, dan sepatu pantofel. Tak lupa juga dengan kacamata bacanya bertengger di atas hidungnya. Dulu jas itu ingin ia berikan kepada ayah, karena ia begitu bangga saat tahu bahwa ayah telah terpilih menjadi majelis gereja—seperti ia saat masih muda— tapi ayah menolaknya. Aku ingat, sesampainya di rumah ayah mengatakan padaku ia menolaknya agar jas itu bisa kakek pakai untuk kematiannya. Sekarang, inilah waktu yang dimaksudkan ayah.

Aku melihat kakak-kakak perempuan dari ayahku menangis tersedu-sedu, beberapa kakak laki-laki ayahku juga memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab. Aku melihat ayahku sama sekali tidak menangis, mungkin ia sudah menangis kemarin, aku tidak tahu.

Setelah merasa cukup, ayah menggiringku untuk pergi ke luar. Ibuku dan adikku juga ikut ke luar.

"Ayah, apakah kau menangis saat kakek meninggal?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ibu? Apakah kau menangis saat ayahmu meninggal?"

"Tidak juga," jawab ibuku.

Aku merasa ayah dan ibuku sepertinya begitu tidak menyukai ayah mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menangis saat ayah mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Aku justru bersyukur," kata ayah.

Aku membulatkan mata. Bersyukur katanya? Apa sebenci itu ayah pada kakek?

"Kakekmu sudah lama sakit," lanjutnya. "Daripada ia menanggung terus kesakitannya di dunia ini, lebih baik ia pergi dalam damai. Lagipula, ia sudah tua. Tugasnya untuk merawat anak-anaknya sudah selesai. Justru, bila ia tetap hidup dengan penyakitnya yang terus-terusan kambuh itu akan menyiksanya. Kita memang harus siap dengan hal ini. Aku memang sedih, tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya penderitaannya berakhir."

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan ayah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku terharu. Aku ingin menangis karena kata-katanya baru saja, tapi aku menahan tangisku. Pasti ayah tidak mau melihatku menangis, aku memang dididik untuk menjadi seseorang yang tegar. Pasti ibu berpikiran hal yang sama dengan ayah, karena ayah dari ibu juga meninggal karena sakit.

Sekarang aku tahu, ayah tidak menangis karena kakek telah tiada, tapi ia bersyukur karena sekarang ayahnya yang ia cintai sudah tenang dalam damai di surga.

-end-

**TA-DA!**

**Dalam rangka keinget kakek yang 2 tahun lalu meninggal, aku bikin deh fanfict ini. Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba keinget kakek. Dan ya, ini real story dari aku. Review please?**

**Makasih udah sempetin baca. Muchloooooooove mwahh :***


End file.
